Lust is a funny thing
by DanniHavok
Summary: Doumeki is having dinner with Watnuki when the evening ends in the last way he would have expected. YAOI SMUT BOY ON BOY NO LIKIE NO READIE....DanniHavok


A/N - hey working on like 4 stories at the mo and my head just exploded! So I'm writing this SHORT!!! piece to calm me down =P so enjoy.

Disclaimer - I do not own CLAMP or the characters of xxxHolic so no suing please

Cheers DanniHavok

* * *

Something was wrong with Watanuki.

He was looking at Doumeki in a way that the Archer never thought he would there seemed to be a fire burning in his missmatched eyes that made even the stotic Doumeki uncomfortable. There was sultry smile on his face as well that gave him a mischievous Aura to the Seer. Doumeki fidgeted uncomfortably as Watanuki continued to gaze at him from across the table.

They were at Watanuki's shabby little flat eating dinner, well suppose to be Doumeki couldn't concentrate on eating and Watanuki was ignoring his food altogether. The Archer had thought it was odd that the irritable bespectacled boy had invited him to dinner when he was suppose to 'loathe' the junior exorcist. But he was in the mood for Watanuki's food so he'd agreed and now it was going to waste in this weird situation.

"Aren't you hungry Shizuka?" the pale beauty said casually as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand to transfer the weight to the table never taking his eyes of his guest.

"Well you- wait what did you call me?" Doumeki said showing his shock for the first time ever.

"I called you by your name ba~ka" he said in an almost sing-song voice "why would you rather I call you something else?"

"Umm...no I guess that's alright" Doumeki was confused, was Watanuki after something or had he just been hit over the head with a blunt instrument?

"Are you going to eat that?" Watanuki pointed at the half eaten food on Doumeki's plate before getting up from the floor and standing by the seated exorcist who felt slightly intimidated. Doumeki simply nodded silently so the Seer took the plate off him and placed it on the table before straddling the now bewildered teen "Good." The beautiful lithe boy then did something that nearly made Doumeki's eyes pop out of his head, Watanuki lowered his lips to his protectors and kissed him gently. After a couple of seconds he pulled back to look at an open-mouthed wide eyed Doumeki, he simply giggled and kissed the end of Doumeki's nose "Baka!" he whispered again.

"Why...what did you do that for" Doumeki finally managed to say as Watanuki moved the Archers arms so that they circled the Seer's waist. Watanuki simply kissed him again trying to deepen he kiss by running his tongue along the others lips but Doumeki pulled away "No answer me Wata-"

But two thin fingers were placed on his lips to silence him "Call me by my name Shizuka."

"But- alright....Kimihiro" the word sounded foreign on his tongue but it wasn't a bad thing it sent a warm feeling to Doumeki's stomach. The silence that followed made Doumeki press for an answer again "Why did you do that?"

"What?" the Seer said innocently letting a smile creep onto his face that made him light up.

'God he is beautiful' thought Doumeki as he swallowed nervously "why did you...kiss me" when he said 'kiss' he whispered almost as if he were swearing.

"Oh that" Watanuki shrugged effortlessly and he moved off of Doumeki's lap swinging his hips slightly as he moved back his place at the table to get a drink. After he took a deep drink from his water he looked back at Doumeki licking his lips a bit to slowly "I felt like it."

Doumeki was pink with shock gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles had gone white and some blood had rushed southwards to his cock making it hardened slightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying "You've never felt like doing it before."

"Oh I have its just" he paused and a look of deep confusion came over his face "somehow I've only just got the confidence to do it now." He turned back to the archer with the same expression but smiled lightly "Strange isn't it?"

At that comment Doumeki really thought about Watanuki's behaviour, he would never do this and even if he ever plucked up the courage to kissed him it would have been awkward and shy him shouting at Doumeki whatever reaction it recieved because he would have been despaipete to change the subject. Doumeki stood and moved towards the Seer who was deep in thought nipping his finger with his teeth as he contemplated the situation. "Wata- Kimihiro have you seen any spirits lately?"

Watanuki looked at him breaking his concentration which much to Doumeki's confusion made the lust return to his friends eyes and he wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck "No I haven't not when I've got big strong Shizuka to look after me" he whispered into Doumeki's ear which went red with embarrassment. He licked the inflamed ear then nipped the lobe which made the exorcist moan and grip Watanuki's waist to pull him closer.

'Holy crap if he touches me its like I'm on fire!' Doumeki thought hopelessly as the Seer kissed his jawline and moved to his neck sucking gently on his pulse 'I need to figure out if...' But his thought fell into nothing as he pulled Watanuki into a proper kiss sick of his teasing.

At that moment the phone went breaking the trance Doumeki had been lured into, he pulled away but Watanuki grabbed his chin "Ignore it you know it will be Yuko and I'm not in the mood for her interfering." But that made Doumeki think, the Witch always called or appeared when something was about to happen or had happened already. The archer moved away from the other and towards the phone "Nooo leave it" Watanuki whined.

Doumeki answered it with a firm businesslike voice "Mushi mushi"

"Oh Doumeki I never thought you'd sound so unfazed after being felt up so suddenly" the witch said gleefully down the phone as he heard the twins sing "felt up felt up" in the background. The colour pink was becoming more of a permanent feature to Doumeki's face as he grumbled in annoyance. "Well you've no doubt realised that our little Watanuki isn't acting like himself yes?"

A hand slid down his back slowly and rested on the archers waistband of his trousers, "You could say that do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm horny" Watanuki whispered in Doumeki's free ear which made the exorcist despair even more.

"He's been infected by a spirit that makes its victim act on its deepest feelings for a person its a distracting strategy because if Watanuki is thinking about doing naughty things to you then..."

"He isn't paying attention to the spirits around him." Doumeki finished trying to ignore the hand that had rested on his trousers slip under the cloth and tease the elastic of his boxers. Doumeki turned quickly making Watanuki move his hand away and pulled him onto his chest so that he latched onto Doumeki's neck again "So What should I do?"

"When he's finished raping your neck" deep blush and silent groan "bring him to the shop."

"Fine!" Doumeki snapped and hung the phone up slamming it back in its cradle. He looked Watanuki in the eye and the intense stare made the Archer lean forward drawn towards those rosy lips. They kissed passionately and it didn't take long before Watanuki was rubbing his clearly hard member against his partners crotch both of their cocks caged in their trousers.

"I don't want to go to Yuko's do you Shiz~uka?" Watanuki said teasingly knowing fine that Doumeki hated going to her shop. "Let's just stay here and finish of what we started I mean neither of us like to leave things unfinished" he voice had lowered and he was seducing Doumeki hook line and stinker "isn't that true?"

Doumeki pulled Watanuki up so that he could wrap his legs around the Archers waist and he carried his soon to be lover to the futon in the next room. He placed the lithe body down the futon and lay beside him both on their sides starting to undress each other slowly as they kissed. When they were both naked their now free cocks rubbed together, Watanuki started to make soft mewing noises as they kissed shuffling closer so that he could rub himself up Doumeki properly. This action caused the archer to reach down and grip both of their throbbing members in one hand and slowly start to jerk them off. "Oh God Shizuka don't be a fucking tease!" Watanuki snarled which brought back the archers trademark smirk as he increased the speed slightly.

"Why are you suddenly in a hurry?" he asked casually.

The look of that Watanuki gave him now was both frightening and sexy "Because if you waste time now it will take longer for you to get to fucking me" He said firmly. That threw Doumeki off his course again and made him feel like his face was hot enough to fry an egg on but he removed his own cock from his hand and concentrated solely on the Seer aching member "Good boy." Watanuki was loving this and if Doumeki wasn't so horny he'd have let the boy stew on his own.

It didn't take long for Watanuki to climax which made him seem quite embarressed but Doumeki just kissed him and told him it was alright as he positioned himself onto of the smaller boy. As they lay there silently for a moment Doumeki finally said "Are you sure you want this?" Watanuki's response was to put two of his fingers in his mouth and visiably lick them in a teasing fashion before they disappeared underneath the both of them. A second later a slightly pained looked crossed the Seer's face as he shoved the wet fingers into his virginal entrance and began to scissor the hole apart preparing it for something bigger and it most certainly was bigger, Doumeki was huge!

"Just do it" Watanuki said breathlessly as he removed his fingers and used the same hand to lead Doumeki's cock towards its destination. There was a pause for only a few seconds before with out mercy Doumeki rammed his thick cock into his lover. "Ahhh...holy fuck!" Watanuki let out in a strangled voice as Doumeki buried himself inside his entrance deeper but then he stopped "Shizuka please....move." He bucked his hips up trying to cause friction and get the Archer to move but it didn't help Doumeki seemed to be frozen.

Finally he said "I'm trying not to come this second you're so tight" he was ashamed but he couldn't move.

"Well you'll have to come some time jerk" he whispered almost affectionatly leaning up so that his face was inches from the exorcist own red face so he placed his hand on Doumeki's as and managed to wiggle his still wet finger inside his ass. That made Doumeki thrust forward from the shock of the alien touch but the movement made Watanuki moan in pleasure. Then everything stopped again, so as punishment the finger in Doumeki's ass deepened making him move again against his will.

"Stop it Watanuki this is hard enough" but Watanuki was giggling with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Then get on with it" he said keeping his offending finger were it was. So after a deep breath Doumeki thrust into Watanuki again making him moan yet again "yes dont stop this time!" he warned the larger teen. But there was nothing to worry about as Doumeki let go and thrust in and out of him with out mercy. Watanuki started panting heavily as the pace picked up quickly until in one thrust Doumeki hit a bundle of nerves someone inside of him "Oh my god Shizuka hit there again please oh god."

Doumeki, now knowing where to strike pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast which made Watanuki moan loudly and wrap his arms and legs around Doumeki's back. After that thrust a shiver ran through the Archer's whole being which sent him tipping over the edge. He came hard inside the Seer and collapsed ontop of the smaller boy but he complained just pulled him closer. Doumeki could feel sleep washing over him but before he closed his eyes he looked at the Seer and said seriously "I love you Watanuki Kimihiro."

Something changed in Watanuki's eyes as he removed the finger that still lingered inside the Archer, he looked at his finger then back at Doumeki and went bright red, "D-D-D-Doumeki!!" he scrambled out from under the archer and curled up in a ball. "Oh god that wasn't a dream that actually happened?" he seemed to be talking to himself more than Doumeki.

The Exorcist was completely baffled for a moment then realised that they would'nt need to go to Yuko's because whatever hold the spirit had over Watanuki had obviously been broken. "Do you regret it" he asked blankly.

"Of course I do" something broke inside Doumeki's chest but it didn't show he just started looking for his clothes, "I didn't want to have sex with you like that I was acting like a whore!"

That made Doumeki stop reaching for his boxers "Wait is that why you regret it because of the way it happened?" Watanuki nodded looking at him like he was stupid "It's not because you wouldn't want to have sex with me?"

"No its just- ahhhhhh!" Watanuki was shocked and frightened when Doumeki all but leapt at him and pinned the Seer to the floor "Oi Doumeki get off-" but he was cut off with a kiss.

"Call me by my name Kimihiro."

* * *

It was raining lightly as Yuko stood on her porch outside the shop smoking her pipe lazily. At her feet sat Mokona sipping a cup of sake also gazing out at the rain, he suddenly spoke "Do you think they'll turn up?"

Yuko smiled "No they can figure this one out for themselves afterall they are soulmates" she had her usual mysterious voice in play which she broke with "and by god it's taken them long enough to realise it!"

"Yeah sometimes I think Doumeki is just as stupid as Watanuki!" Mokona laughed and finished off his drink "ahh that was gooood well I'm going back in coming?"

"Yes I think I'll have a bath and call Watanuki let him know he can spend his Saturday with his new boyfriend instead of working" and they entered the shop sliding the door back into place as the rain continued to tinkle across the ground.

* * *

A/N - ahhh I feel better now R&R people....Danni


End file.
